


Stealing Every Piece of Your Heart

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angst and Feels, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bar, Bonus Points if Anyone Can Figure Out What the Song Inspiration Was, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DeanCas - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Kissing, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feels, Ficlet, Fights, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, SPNStayAtHome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, kiss and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: When a case go sideways, Dean desperately calls out to Cas for help. Cas immediately comes to the rescue, except he's getting sick of Dean putting his life in danger and almost dying on a regular basis. It was just a lovers spat, and yet Dean found himself in the local bar getting drunk and drowning out the fight. Cas can't stay mad for long though, and when he comes back to Dean, feelings are finally brought to light. Feelings lead to kissing; lots and lots of kissing. And maybe Dean's a little bit sappy and corny when he's this drunk, but Cas wouldn't trade this soft and tender moment for anything.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 140





	Stealing Every Piece of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet oneshot written for the DeanCas #SPNStayAtHome event on Tumblr. This ficlet is based on a single word prompt.  
> Prompt 3: Thief

Dean might have been just the tiniest, littlest, slightest bit tipsy. Just a hairline. Just a smidge. Oh, who was he kidding? Dean was completely and utterly drunk.

It wasn’t his fault though. Honest. He’d been drowning the sort of vaguely successful end of a very long and very painful case. Dean had the bruises and deep gashes to prove it. Things had been going horrifically, and, as Dean had been thrown back against a wall by a very powerful demon, he’d done the only thing his spinning head could come up with at the time. He’d prayed to Cas. Not exactly a full prayer. Just Cas’ name. And the word help. And maybe a _please babe_ had been thrown in there for good measure.

It had worked.

One minute he’d been pinned to a wall, a piece of rebar scraping against his side, his eyes watering as he tried desperately to look over at Sam’s unconscious body across the room, and the next there’d been a bright flash of light, and Cas had swooped in to save the day.

Everything had been a blur, and Dean’s head was still swimming after being thrown so violently against the cement wall he was honestly surprised he was still conscious.

And then Cas was crouching in front of him, his fingers brushing tenderly against his temple and clearing the fog in his head. “I’ll heal the rest of your wounds later. Need to get Sam up and running first,” Cas had said.

Dean nodded, reaching up to brush his knuckles across Cas’ cheek. He wasn’t particularly one for public displays of affection, but he needed Cas to know he meant his next words. “Thank you.”

Cas rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of something fond in the action, his gaze lingering on Dean’s face for a couple of moments. “One day. I was gone for one day. You couldn’t stay out of trouble for 24 hours?” Cas asked as he stood up and made his way to Sam.

“Nope,” Dean said, popping the ‘p’ as he reached over and picked up his discarded demon blade. “Besides, we had this under control.”

“No. You didn’t. You wouldn’t have called out to me if you had things under control.” Cas looked over at Dean, and Dean whistled in fake-shock at the bitch face Cas shot his way. 

“My, my, Castiel. You’re becoming more human by the day.”

Cas shot him another dark look, before pressing his fingers to Sam’s forehead. Sam woke with a gasp, his eyes wild before they met Cas’ and his shoulders sagged in relief. “Cas?”

Cas nodded, patting Sam’s shoulder before standing up again and giving Sam space to get himself back together again.

“Could you stop putting yourself in danger for one minute?” Cas asked, whirling on Dean with the full force of his angel anger.

“It wasn’t deliberate! How were we to know that demons and witches were working together on this one? Not anything we’ve seen before, and it was certainly a more powerful duo than we expected,” Dean defended.

Cas stepped closer, into Dean’s space, and Dean shuddered at the dark and almost feral look in Cas’ eyes. “Stop trying to get yourself killed. I can’t just wing my way down to you every second you need saving. I do have responsibilities in Heaven.”  
“And yet, you seem to come every time I call.”

“Guys-” Sam interrupted.

“Not now!” Dean and Cas yelled at the same time.

“Maybe next time I won’t come at all. Make you deal with whatever you’ve decided to hunt on your own and deal with the repercussions.”

“So now you’re okay with me dying? A minute ago you were hell bent on swooping in and-”

“Maybe you’ll stop putting yourself into situations where you could end up dying if I don’t come and save you every single time. Just because I raised you from perdition once doesn’t mean I want to be doing it every other day.”

“Guys!” Sam tried again.

“What?” Dean and Cas snapped, both turning to face Sam.

“If you two could stop having a lovers spat for five seconds. Police sirens. And they’re getting closer. We need to get out of here.”

“I need to get back to Heaven anyway. I’ll be back later.” And with a snap of the air, Cas was gone.

“Oh for the love of-” Dean hissed, running his hands through his hair. "For fuck sakes. Fucking angels," he seethed as he picked up his gun and tucked it back into his waistband. "C’mon. Let’s get out of here. I need a drink. Or ten.”

And that was how Dean had found himself in the nearest bar, drunk beyond belief. He was pretty sure he’d seen Sam slip out of the bar with a woman on his arm an hour ago. Dean still had the keys to the Impala in his pocket, so it’s not like Sam was going far. He’d just have to crash in the nearest motel and text Sam in the morning.

Dean motioned to the bartender for another round, when he felt a presence beside him; crackling and ethereal and intoxicating.

“Haven’t you drunk enough for one night?” Cas asked, leaning into Dean's space, one hand settling onto Dean's lower back on instinct while the other came up to Dean's forehead, healing his injuries from earlier.

Dean glanced up, and he took in a stuttering breath when his eyes locked with Cas'. "You came back."

"I always come back to you, Dean. Always."

Dean let his weight slump backwards, and Cas was quick to close the gap between them so Dean's weight was leaning against him. "Thought you were mad at me," Dean slurred, reaching out to the glass the bartender had just put in front of him.

"I was," Cas said evenly, moving with practiced ease to take the glass out of Dean's hand. "I don't like it when you unnecessarily put your life at risk."

"Wasn't on purpose. Not like I have a death wish," Dean muttered. He paused for a moment, and then something seemed to trigger because he was straightening up and looking at Cas questiongly. "You care?"

Cas frowned, pushing the glass down the bar and looking back at Dean in confusion. "I thought it was fairly obvious I care for you, Dean."

It was then Dean registered Cas' hand on his lower spine and realization seemed to dawn over his face. "Why haven't you said anything before?" Dean asked, turning around in his seat until Cas was standing in between his legs, a cocky half-smile gracing his lips.

"Once again, I thought my feelings towards you were fairly obvious over the last few months of us being together."

"Could'a just said you loved me, Cas." Dean slumped forward, resting his head onto Cas' shoulder and taking in a deep breath. Cas still smelled like Cas; warm summer breeze and radiating energy with a hint of something warm. It was a stark contrast to the stale smell of alcohol and dried blood that Dean’s swimming head managed to recognize.

Cas felt his heart lurch as Dean’s forehead pressed into his neck. It was another one of those reminders of just how human Dean really was. Even more so when he was inebriated and lax in a way Cas rarely saw him these days. 

Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ neck and swore he was drowning in warmth and desire; a low burn settling, thick like molasses. He pulled away from Cas' touch, running his hands through his hair and his eyes clearing slightly from the drunken haze as he put the smallest amount of space between them; as if Cas’ aura was intoxicating him more than the alcohol. He pulled his wallet out, grabbing a couple twenties and putting them down onto the bar.

"Come to the motel with me?" Dean asked without looking up at Cas. He tugged his jacket up higher around his neck, as if it could bracket him from the waves radiating off of Cas.

"Of course."

The two of them walked out of the bar, neither saying a word as they made their way down the dark street to the faintly lit motel sign. Dean was sure he was swaying on his feet, the sidewalk seeming to bend and twist underneath him. But Cas never strayed from his side, a solid weight pressing into his arm and keeping him upright. Neither spoke as Dean checked in, asking for a room with two beds instinctively in case Sam showed up.

Even with his head fuzzy and the warm buzz trickling through his veins, he managed to send Sam a text with the motel name and room number. He made his way outside, seeing Cas standing exactly where he left him under the sickly orange glow of the sign. It cast a yellowish-orange haze over Cas, and Dean swore he was seeing a halo. His angel.

Cas followed as Dean unlocked the motel room, and there was a moment where they stood a foot apart, looking at each other, before Cas closed the door and it shattered the frozen moment. Dean was suddenly in his space, pushing Cas up against the door and slotting his mouth against Cas'.

They both groaned, and Cas reached out to tug Dean closer. Their earlier fight was forgotten, slipping through the cracks as Dean slid his tongue into Cas' mouth. None of it mattered now. Not when Dean was trailing his tongue over Cas' and unspoken words of longing and love settled between them.

"Cas," Dean whined as he pulled back, gasping for air. 

Cas didn't let him get far, chasing Dean's lips and pulling him down into another kiss. And it was easy. So, so easy to let time slip away as they stood there against the door, kisses and gasps and murmured names filling the air between them.

Finally pulling away, Dean trailed his lips across Cas' jaw and sucked a kiss to the junction between his jaw and his neck. Cas tugged on the hairs at the nape of his neck, and he tilted his head up to look at Cas, and just like that they were kissing again; tongues chasing each other and swollen lips slotting together.

They stayed locked that way for long minutes, trading kisses that melded from sharp and biting to deep and desperate. Dean was finally the one to pull away, a yawn slipping from his mouth as he rested his head on Cas' shoulder.

Without a word, Cas nudged them towards the bed, his hand settling onto Dean’s shoulder as he guided him down onto the mattress.

“Stay,” Dean said. The word hung in the air between them. Something new. Something palpable and heavy. A need stronger than desire and sex.

“Of course,” Cas murmured, laying on the other side of the bed beside Dean. Dean settled against him, laying on his back with half of his weight leaning into Cas and his head resting on Cas’ shoulder.

Dean’s breathing evened out, and Cas trailed his hand up and down Dean’s arm, soothing and soft. When Dean spoke up a few minutes later, it startled Cas enough for him to stop the movement of his hand that was still resting on Dean’s arm.

“You’re a thief, Cas,” he mumbled into Cas’ neck, the words tickling and sending a shiver through the angel’s body.

“Why am I a thief? I haven’t stolen anything,” Cas replied, tilting his head to look down at Dean. Dean, who still had his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly, was gusting small breaths of air over Cas’ collarbone and looked far too zoned out for someone who just accused their lover of being a thief.

“Yes you have. You stole my heart.” The words were murmured softly, but Cas heard them loud and clear, as if Dean had spoken them directly into his ear. It made every wavelength of his being radiate with warmth and a tenderness so strong Cas could barely take a breath, let alone form words.

“Dean. You’re drunk. Extremely drunk.”

“Doesn’t change the fact you stole my heart, Cas. That makes you a thief.”

Cas snorted softly, resuming the movement of his hand up and down Dean’s arm; tracing nonsensical patterns with his fingers as he let Dean’s words settle between them. He smiled, something lodging in his throat in a way he had never experienced before. The feeling of being both weighed down and set free by the emotions swirling between them. A feeling so human in nature that Cas was momentarily stunned by it. “Are you always this corny when you’re drunk?”

Dean shook his head and made a dissatisfied sound, his hair brushing the underside of Cas’ jaw. It made Cas smile. It was so innocent, a gesture so open and trusting, and it made Cas’ heart clench at the thought of Dean being this vulnerable with him. Something never spoken between them abruptly shaping into something palpable and overwhelming. 

The hunter suddenly shifted away from Cas’ shoulder, looking up at the angel with a little more clarity in his eyes; as if the drunkenness released it’s tight grip on Dean’s mind for a moment in time. “Hey Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Kiss me?” And Cas did. Tipping Dean’s head back slightly, he leaned down and captured Dean’s mouth in a tender kiss. It was nothing like their kisses earlier. This one was soft and slow, tender brushes of their tongues as Cas deepened the kiss. Little gasps and choked off whines in the air, filling Cas’ ears and his heart. The gentle slide as their lips parted and reconnected, and their tongues slowly caressed.

“I do love you, Dean,” Cas said against Dean’s lips, pressing a feather light kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth before settling his chin on the top of Dean’s head. “You have my heart, too.”

Dean hummed quietly, and if it weren’t for Cas’ angel hearing, he would have missed the way Dean whispered, “Love you, too,” into his shoulder as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
